In high temperature brazing, two components may be joined by applying pressure between the two components and heating the components slightly above the melting point of a filler metal, followed by cooling to join the components. Because one or both of the components is above its standard working temperature, and thus may be deformable, the pressure between the two components must be controlled so as to not overly deform the components.